


The Captain's Living Arrangements

by orphan_account



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Family, Ficlet, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Spaceships, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this was done as a part of my personal "canon couples" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Captain's Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was done as a part of my personal "canon couples" challenge.

'It's not customary for to bring a spouse on board, Captain,' said the first mate, Mr Gosper of Muskratia. There was a whiny note in his jittery accent.

'Don't be absurd,' said Captain Amelia, snapping her spyglass open and gazing across the space-route for turtles. Those things could move surprisingly fast this close to breeding ground, and _The Untiring_ was a spanking new ship that she'd rather not get bumped about. 'Dr Doppler is ship's naturalist,' Amelia continued to instruct Gosper (he'd never replace Mr Arrow, but then no-one would), 'who also happens to be my spouse.'

'But we already have a doctor!'

'Do we have one who can build a neutron dispenser from a tea-spoon and a small bag of flour?'

She knew Mr Landing could do no such thing. He was an ordinary ship's surgeon, which is to say he was a cook who'd once apprenticed as a butcher. Delbert's job would consist of taking notes, gazing on exotic creatures and minding the children. They would soon be old enough to heave with the crew – best way to raise a spacer - and then Mommy and Daddy could have some us-time.

Well, perhaps she did have just the teensiest touch of an ulterior motive.


End file.
